Una navidad con Kurosagi
by Darkmercuryplanet
Summary: Un día antes de Navidad, Katsuragi le pide un favor a Tsurara, ¿estará dispuesta a aceptar?
1. Chapter 1

Una navidad con Kurosagi

24 horas antes de Navidad

"Aquí está su pedido, Katsuragi- san"- Tsurara extendió su brazo entregándole la bolsa del café que tanto le gustaba. Katsuragi ya era cliente oficial de la tienda de café, para Tsurara era parte de su rutina visitar el restaurante y llevar su pedido.

Katsuragi abrió la bolsa y suspiró profundamente. Tsurara observó como una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Katsuragi, acentuándole sus arrugas.

"Ahhh, dulce aroma, es el mejor café del país" – dijo Katsuragi.

"Gracias por su pedido"- mencionó Tsurara inclinando su cabeza. "y… ¡Feliz navidad, Katsuragi-san! – dijo Tsurara mostrando una sonrisa sincera.

"Ohh jajaja, Feliz Navidad"- dijo Katsuragi un poco sorprendido de la amabilidad de Tsurara.

"Hasta luego"- dijo Tsurara, pero antes de mover sus pies, Katsuragi la detuvo con sus palabras- "Tsurara- chan, ¿te puedo pedir un gran favor?"

"¿Ehh? ¿Un favor?"

"Si, se trata de Kurosaki,… él necesita tu ayuda"- dijo Katsuragi seriamente. Tsurara abrió sus grandes ojos. Los pensamientos de Tsurara comenzaron a inundar su mente: _¿_Kurosaki_ necesita ayuda, estará en problemas? Oh Dios, __¿__qu__é__ le sucede? _

De repente, escuchó la voz de Katsugari- "¿Cuento con tu ayuda, Tsurara-chan?"

* * *

><p>Hola! Este es la primera vez que publico un fanfic, asi que estoy un poco nerviosa por los comentarios jejeje. Adoro TsuKuro, es por eso que empecé este fanfic. La historia tendrá varios capítulos! Espero que les gusten mi fanfic, disculpen si hay errores ortográficos, gracias!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración: Las letras en Italicas corresponden a pensamientos del personaje.**

* * *

><p><strong>Día de Navidad<strong>

Kurosagi se encontraba en la estación del tren, esperaba con calma la llegada del enviado de Katsuragi. Durante largo tiempo no necesito de alguien que lo ayudara y menos en tal situación. Sin embargo, no lo podía hacer solo, esta vez, necesitaba compañía.

"Ahhhh"- bostezó y observó su reloj- "Ya debe estar aquí"- dijo, mirando a su alrededor, de repente sus ojos se detuvieron. _¿__Oi… Yoshida? _

¿_Por qué me tengo que encontrar con ella en todos lados? _

A cuatro metros de distancia se encontraba Tsurara. Parecía estar buscando a alguien pues estaba mirando por todas partes. Kurosagi sintió curiosidad. _¿__Qu__é__ está haciendo? Chica rara….eh, ¿en qu__é__ estoy pensando? No puedo dejar que me vea._ Pero fue muy tarde para esconderse, los ojos de Tsurara se encontraron con los de Kurosagi. Tsurara lo miró fijamente y se fue acercando poco a poco.

"¿Kurosaki? – preguntó Tsurara.

Kurosagi miró hacia arriba y dijo: "Hai"

Tsurara lo siguió observando, sobretodo su ropa. Kurosagi, un poco molesto, le preguntó: "Oii, ¿que estas mirando?, me molesta lo que estás haciendo". Tsurara se mordió su labio y permaneció callada. "Te pregunté algo", mencionó Kurosagi. "Es que... nunca te había visto con esa ropa", dijo Tsurara. Kurosagi cambió su mirada hacia la vía del tren. _Otra vez, esta chica me desespera. "_¿Y qué, tengo que pedir tu permiso para vestirme?, añadió Kurosagi. Tsurara bajo la vista. No era nada de otro mundo, su vestimenta era acorde con la situación.

"Oh", Kurosagi recordó porque estaba en ese lugar. Miró hacia su derecha, pero nadie se acercaba a él, ya había perdido tiempo por culpa de Tsurara, no podía seguir hablando con ella. "Ne, estoy ocupado, ya te puedes ir" dijo, dándole la espalda. Tsurara lo miró y habló: "Katsuragi-san me envió". Kurosagi, al escuchar esas palabras, abrió sus ojos y giró su cuerpo, frente a frente. "¿Na…nani?", preguntó, sorprendido. "Katsuragi-san me envió", repitió Tsurara.

¡EHHH!, gritó Kurosagi. Tsurara permaneció callada, esperaba esa reacción. Por supuesto, Kurosagi no iba a aceptar su ayuda, pero ella estaba decidida.

"Hai, yo te puedo ayudar", mencionó Tsurara con determinación. Kurosagi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. _¿Qué? Está loca, pero, ¿qué está diciendo? Ella no sabe lo que hace, no, no puede ser._ _Pero, mencionó a Katsuragi, fue enviada por él, entonces, ¿ella sabe qué ayuda necesito?_

"Yoshida", habló Kurosagi.

"Yoshikawa desu", le corrigió Tsurara.

"¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?, ¿De verdad lo dices en serio?"

Tsurara asintió. Kurosagi abrió su boca sorprendido. _No, no, algo no está bien, _pensó Kurosagi.

"Bien, entonces, dime cómo me vas a ayudar", dijo Kurosagi.

"Anou, Kasturagi-san me dijo que tú me lo explicarías todo.

Kurosagi sonrió amargamente y cerró sus ojos. _Ah, Katsuragi-san, este es otro de tus juegos. Y esta chica…_

"Entiendo, entonces te lo explicaré", Kurosagi sonrió. Tsurara lo miró, era una sonrisa burlona. "Hoy te convertirás en mi mano derecha, serás una estafadora".

* * *

><p>Segundo capitulo! Espero que algun shipper de Tsukuro lo lea jejeje!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Tsurara parpadeó varias veces y observó su imagen en el gran espejo. _¿Qué__ estoy haciendo, es lo correcto? _Cerró sus ojos y recordó lo sucedido en la estación del tren.

"Hoy te convertirás en mi mano derecha, serás una estafadora", le anunció Kurosagi.

"Eh? …..Nani?"

"Serás una ES-TA-FA-DO-RA", dijo Kurosagi lentamente.

Al entender las palabras de Kurosagi, ella giró su cabeza hacia ambos lados, indicando un "no". _No, no puede ser_, pensó.

"¿Es-estafadora, yo? Ehh, yo… ¿necesitas que yo estafe a una persona?"

El estafador negro asintió, luego su cuerpo empezó a moverse hacia ella, hasta quedar a solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Tsurara sintió que su corazón latía velozmente. "¿Lo harás?", dijo Kurosagi.

Kurosagi se acercó más, casi rozándole su mejilla, y le susurró al oído: "Baka".

Tsurara abrió sus ojos. El estafador negro se distanció de ella y continuó hablando: "Baka, si no sabías lo que ibas a hacer, ¿por qué rayos, aceptaste?". Kurosagi estaba molesto, esta chica siempre estaba entrometida en sus asuntos. Sin embargo, le parecía increíble la acción de ella, aceptar hacer algo desconocido, algo relacionado a él. ¿Como es posible que exista una persona así?

"Yo…yo no puedo ha-cerlo". Tsurara titubeó. Ella se convertirá en fiscal, tiene que ser un ejemplo para el país, no puede estafar a una persona. Ella lo miró. "Nunca me imagine que se tratara de estafar, lo…"

Kurosagi la interrumpió: "Entonces, ¿qué te imaginaste? Ahhh, ¿que necesitaba ayuda para cocinar la cena de navidad o para que me ayudaras a decorar mi apartamento? Te he dicho que no te involucres con Katsuragi-san, no sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer".

"No, nada de eso, yo solo quería ayudarte, pensé que tenias un problema".

"Problema…". Repitió Kurosagi. "Neeee, regresa a tu casa, Yoshida", dijo Kurosagi alejándose de ella. Tsurara permaneció inmóvil. Sus pensamientos estaban en caos, por un lado su cerebro le decía que no podía hacerlo, era un crimen. A la vez, su corazón sentía un profundo vacío, el chico solitario que vivía a su lado y que tanto había sufrido necesita a alguien…era navidad y él planeaba estafar a alguien…iba a estar solo. De repente, recordó sus propias palabras": "Recuerda, no importa donde estés, que estés haciendo, tú no estas solo…recuerda esto, no estas solo, no lo estas, así que, Gambatee!"

Tsurara observó su alrededor, no podía ver a Kurosagi. Comenzó a caminar, iba de prisa hasta que lo encontró cerca de la salida del andén.

"Kurosaki… espera...", gritó.

Kurosagi se detuvo y miró a Tsurara con cara de desconcierto. Ella se acercó.

"Lo haré, yo…lo haré", ella asintió con seguridad.

Kurosagi parpadeó varias veces_. Esto es increíble. No puedo creerlo_. "¿N-nani?".

"Lo prometí, no puedo romper la promesa, lo haré".

Kurosagi tragó. Sintió esa extraña sensación que le corría por su cuerpo cada vez que estaba con Tsurara. Odiaba sentir esa sensación, esa parte de el murió junto a su familia, ahora todo lo que tenia era sentimiento de odio y venganza. Ese sentimiento extraño, debía suprimirlo.

"Ja, la futura fiscal Yoshikawa dice que esta dispuesta a hacerlo", unió sus manos y aplaudió, "Bravo"…. Kurosagi bajó sus brazos, "Basta, no tengo tiempo para bromas, déjame en paz…"

"No es broma, es la verdad".

_Es la verdad, verdad_… sus palabras seguían repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente. _Ella esta dispuesta…por una promesa… ¿por mi?… Ahhhh, ¿qué debo hacer?_ Luego de pensar por varios minutos, Kurosagi llegó a una conclusión.

Kurosagi se dirigió a Tsurara y la tomó del brazo. Tsurara sorprendida, le pregunto: "¿Qué estas haciendo, a dónde vamos?".

"Vamos a comprar ropa…no puedo aceptar que mi novia se vista así".

"¿No-novia…cuál novia, que quieres decir? , Tsurara se detuvo.

"Interpretaras a mi novia…ese será tu trabajo". Tsurara abrió su boca tratando de decir algo pero no había palabras que describieran lo que estaba sintiendo. Sintió que volvían a caminar, Kurosagi seguía dirigiéndola en el camino. _Novia, hoy seré su novia_, pensó. En su rostro, se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Aunque solo se tratara de una actuación, no podía evitar sentir cierta alegría. Tsurara miró a Kurosagi y su sonrisa creció. ¡_Aceptó mi ayuda!_

_¿Por qué la acepté?, _pensó Kurosagi.

Tsurara abrió sus ojos. Se miró en el espejo nuevamente y salió del probador. "Anou…", ella susurró. Kurosagi estaba entretenido con una revista pero al escucharla, su mirada se dirigió hacia ella. El estafador negro la observó de pies a cabeza, haciéndola sonrojar. Viendo lo que provocó en ella, cambió su mirada a la asistente de la tienda.

"Esa es la ropa que compraré, por favor, la cuenta".

La asistente le indicó el precio total. "Yoshida, vamos". Tsurara, acostumbrada al apodo de Kurosagi, asintió y lo siguió.

Tsurara había seguido a Kurosagi sin hablar, pero la curiosidad empezaba a atormentarla. Decidió preguntar. "Anou… ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?" Kurosagi la ignoró. "Ne, ¿a quiénes vamos a estafar?... hey, respóndeme! Kurosagi se detuvo. "Tengo derecho a saber que sucede, qué tengo que hacer, necesito informarme".

"Ahhh", suspiró Kurosagi. _Ella tiene razón, tengo que explicarle. _Cerca de donde estaba, había una café. Kurosagi retomó su paso y se dirigió al café, Tsurara lo siguió.

Ambos se sentaron alrededor de una mesa con adornos de navidad. Era un café acogedor, se podía escuchar la música de navidad, las personas hablando, otras estaban tomando chocolate caliente…

"Eh, Yoshida". Tsurara dirigió su mirada hacia Kurosagi.

"Te explicaré una vez, así que presta atención".

"La Fundación Sakura se dedica a recaudar fondos para sustentar clínicas de enfermos con cáncer. Esa fundación es dirigida por el matrimonio Matsushima. Hoy estafaremos a los Matsushima".

* * *

><p>Hola! Como va la historia? Les gusta? Feliz año nuevo!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Matsushima Nanako observó el gran cartel y sonrió. _Todo marcha perfectamente_. Desde pequeña había mostrado su habilidad para la oratoria, su belleza era una de sus mayores armas, pero su cualidad principal era su inteligencia. A lo largo de su vida, aprendió a defenderse y ser independiente. _Auguro un éxito._

Frente a ella, el gran cartel se imponía. Nanako seguía admirándolo hasta que escuchó una voz: "¡Tiempo de amar, Tiempo de compartir, Tiempo de ayudar, es la Navidad! / Gran _Kurisumasu no Kokoro Matsuri_!"

Nanako giró su cabeza y a su lado observó a un joven, el cual había leído el mensaje del cartel. Nanako sonrió.

"El matsuri abrirá solamente el día de navidad, así que deberías visitarlo", añadió Nanako.

El joven la miró y volvió a observar el cartel.

"Huh, tengo otros planes…además, han realizado miles de festivales durante todo el año…y este es otro más…"

Al escuchar tales palabras, la sonrisa de Nanako desapareció. _Ja, miles de festivales… este chico se tragará sus palabras. _

"Ne, es cierto, los festivales son muy populares en Japón. Pero este festival de Navidad es único". El joven la volvió a mirar. _Muy bien, empezó el juego_, pensó Nanako_. _

"¿Único? … no lo creo, ¿Qué tiene de especial?"- mencionó el joven.

"Ayudar a los niños con cáncer" –dijo Nanako dulcemente.

"Ehh?"- mencionó el joven confundido.

"Esa es la finalidad del Matsuri, todo el dinero que se obtenga del festival será donado al hospital de niños con cáncer de esta ciudad".

Nanako observó al joven. Notó como la expresión del joven cambiaba. Antes parecía confundido y al escuchar sus últimas palabras, su rostro mostraba cierta tristeza.

_Jajaja, ya conquisté tu corazón._

"¿De verdad? ¿Todo será para los pacientes de cáncer? – preguntó el joven muy interesado.

"Por supuesto"- dijo Nanako con confianza.

"Pero, ¿cómo sabes que es verdad? No lo creo, debe ser una mentira".

"Todo es verdad, te lo puedo asegurar. Yo soy Nanako Matsushima, directora de la Fundación Sakura. Mi esposo y yo somos los organizadores del Matsuri".

"Us-usted? " – mencionó el joven asombrado. "Fundación Sakura…nunca he escuchado de ella".

"Ohh, me lo imaginaba. La fundación Sakura no es estacionaria. Esta fundación se mueve por diferentes áreas a través de Japón, donde sea necesario y surja la oportunidad. En este caso, los pacientes de cáncer sin recursos, son la prioridad, el hospital necesita tanta ayuda para comprar maquinaria y hacer investigaciones. Es por esa razón que la Fundación Sakura organizó el Matsuri para Navidad.

El joven escuchaba con atención. Estaba pensativo y preguntó: "¿Por qué en Navidad?"

"Ahhh"- Nanako suspiró con alegría- , "la navidad es sinónimo de compartir y amar, toda persona que participe en el Matsuri, estará regalando amor y vida a los niños. Además, es un gran momento para compartir con los seres queridos"

Nanako observó como el joven bajaba su mirada. Parecía que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. _Perfecto, esa es la reacción que esperaba._

"Disculpa, ¿te interesa conocer más sobre la Fundación Sakura?"

El joven alzó su mirada y luego de un momento asintió.

"Muy bien, acompáñame"

Nanako se encontraba en su oficina con el joven. Le había mostrado un sinnúmero de fotos, documentos y videos relacionados a otros eventos organizados por la Fundación. El joven parecía muy interesado. Y su mirada escudriñaba la oficina.

"Es un grandioso trabajo, todo lo que ha hecho es digno de admirar" – mencionó el joven.

Nanako sonrió. "Gracias, mi prioridad es ayudar al prójimo, es lo que me hace feliz. El amor que he recibido es increíble…todo estos objetos que tengo en mi oficina fueron obsequiados por personas agradecidas por mi trabajo". El joven observó su alrededor asombrado, y mencionó:

"Mi…mi mamá murió de cáncer hace un año"- le informó el joven con tristeza.

Nanako lo miró con sorpresa. "Ohh, lo siento, nunca imaginé que hubieras vivido esa situación.

"A pesar de su enfermedad, mi mamá luchó hasta sus últimos días, siempre mostraba su mejor sonrisa…hasta su final" – Mencionó el joven con voz entrecortada.

"No lo dudo, tu madre fue una gran mujer, una gran luchadora".

Nanako observó una leve sonrisa en el rostro del joven. _Ya falta poco para que estés en mis manos._

"Entonces, ¿cuento con tu participación en el Matsuri?" _Aceptará_,pensó Nanako.

El joven permaneció callado por un momento, parecía analizar la situación.

"Ehh, quiero hacer algo más…" – aclaró el joven con seguridad.

"¿Q- qué, qué quieres decir?" – preguntó Nanako con sorpresa.

"Deseo cooperar con la fundación, estoy dispuesto a donar la mitad de la herencia que mi mamá me dejó". El joven hablaba con decisión.

_¿Escuché bien? Este chico quiere donar su dinero…esto es inesperado…_

"Agradezco tu nobleza, pero, ¿estas seguro? Deberías pensarlo detenidamente"

"Desde que comenzó la enfermedad de mi mamá, mi vida cambió…experimenté muchos días de dolor, pero a la vez, aprendí a valorar la vida, a valorar cada segundo, cada respiro…luego de la muerte de mi madre, siento un gran vació en mí…creo que encontré la forma de llenarlo, de verdad quiero ayudar a esos niños, lo deseo desde lo profundo de mi corazón".

Nanako no podía hablar. Toda esta situación le parecía increíble para ser verdad. Creía que tenía el control pero el joven comenzaba a derrumbar esa confianza. _Es increíble…es posible que sea verdad…o no…seguiré su juego…_

"Muy bien, veo que estas decidido, entonces, la Fundación Sakura aceptará tu donación, muchas gracias, ehhh, joven…."

El joven inclinó su rostro y se presentó: "Kusano Akira"… Kurosagi le sonrió a Nanako… una sonrisa que solo la mostraba a ciertas mujeres, a una mujer como Nanako…_ Te destruiré, akasagi,_ pensó Kurosagi con decisión.

Nanako sintió una sensación extraña al observar la sonrisa de Kusano. _¿Qué me sucede? Ahhhh, debe ser esta situación inesperada…Bien, veremos si es verdad…_

"Matsushima-san, creo que debemos organizar una cita para hablar sobre el procedimiento de la donación y además-"

De pronto, Nanako lo interrumpió: "Me puedes llamar Nanako-san, ehh Akira-kun, ¿te puedo llamar así?"

Kurosagi asintió.

"Perfecto, Akira-kun, ¿tienes novia?", Preguntó Nanako con curiosidad.

Sin titubear, Kurosagi le contestó: "Si, tengo novia" _Ehhh, ¿de verdad dije eso? _

"Estupendo, antes de hacer cualquier donación, te espero en el Matsuri, el día de navidad y no te olvides de ir acompañado de tu novia"

"¿Ehhh?, mi novia…" _¿NANI?_

"Ohhhh, claro, que tonta soy, no te informé algo importante…toda persona que desee participar del Matsuri debe de ir acompañado de un ser querido, por ejemplo, los jóvenes que tienen novias, deben ir acompañados por ella, si no tienen, entonces, deben llevar a su madre o padre. La intención es que ninguna persona este sola, queremos que sea una navidad única"

Kurosagi tragó con dificultad. Nunca pensó que pasaría esta situación solo por decir que tiene novia.

"Nanako-san, no creo que mi novia pueda asistir al Matsuri, ella se reunirá con su familia" – Kurosagi inventó la excusa rápidamente.

"Akira-kun, creo que tienes que hablar con ella, explícale lo que deseas hacer. Háblale sobre la fundación y tu deseo de ayudar…yo sé que ella aceptará"

"Pero no..."

"Ten confianza, ella te acompañará"- añadió Nanako con determinación.

Kurosagi miró a los ojos de la Akasagi. Ella también miraba sus ojos. _Hmm, veremos quién triunfa_, pensó el estafador negro.

"Esta bien, Nanako-san, haré todo lo posible por ir con mi novia".

"Ahh, esa es la actitud positiva que debes tener, me alegro por ti, bien, nos veremos en el Matsuri, lo van a disfrutar".

"Eso espero".

_Akira-kun, estas en mis manos_.

_Akasagi, estas en mis manos. _

Tsurara parpadeó varias veces. La explicación de Kurosagi le parecía increíble. _¿Cómo es posible que existan personas tan malvadas?_, pensó Tsurara. "¿De verdad esa mujer pretende estafar a tantas personas?"

"Eh, ¿no me escuchaste? Ya te expliqué lo que sucedió en mi encuentro con Nanako, esa mujer y su esposo, solo desean robar todo el dinero posible, no les importa cual sea el método, su finalidad es obtener el dinero".

"Es tan cruel…engañar a las personas con una vía tan delicada, usarán a los niños con cáncer para su finalidad, es lo peor".

"Esa akasagi se arrepentirá"-dijo Kurosagi con seriedad.

"¿Akasagi?", preguntó Tsurara.

"Akasagi es la estafadora roja que engaña a las personas al manipular sus sentimientos, para mí, es la peor forma de estafar".

Tsurara observó el rostro de Kurosagi. Podía ver el odio en el rostro, su odio por los estafadores.

"Ehh"- Tsurara no sabia si decir lo que estaba pensando, pero decidió hacerlo-"si tienes las pruebas, ¿por qué no se las entregas a la policía, antes de que ocurra el Matsuri?"

"Yoshida, que maravillosa idea, ¿por qué no lo pensé antes?" dijo Kurosagi. El tono sarcástico de Kurosagi enfureció a Tsurara.

"La ley esta para hacerla cumplir, si tienes las pruebas, hay que entregarlas, debemos evitar que la gente sea estafada…no se puede celebrar ese matsuri".

"La ley no EXISTE, solo esta en tu cabeza…por Dios, ¿en qué mundo vives? Yo acabaré con este asunto, a mi manera- y acordándose de la participación de Tsurara, continuó- "y tú serás mi cómplice".

"Tchh, solo te estoy ayudando, no me llames cómplice".

"Si me quieres ayudar, deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Ahhh, no tengo tiempo para quejas. Además, aún no he terminado contigo".

"¿Qué, falta algo más?"

"Tu identidad, baka, por favor, ¿estabas pensando en presentarte como Tsurara Yoshikawa?"

"Heh, no, no lo sé. Yo nunca he estafado a nadie…ahhh". Kurosagi alzó sus ojos.

"Al asunto, ya te mencioné que mi nombre será Akira Kusano…tu nombre será Nobuko Kotani". Al mencionar su nombre ficticio, Kurosagi le entregó un sobre. "Ahí esta toda la información que necesitas saber sobre Nobuko, debes memorizarla… ¿alguna duda?"

Tsurara ignoró la pregunta y comenzó a leer los papeles. Se informó de la vida de Nobuko: su edad, dónde vivía, sus padres, dónde estudia…Tsurara frunció su frente…faltaba algo importante…

"Nee, aquí falta información importante" Kurosagi estaba distraído, tomando chocolate caliente, y casi se quema.

"Itaii, ¡Yoshida! Ahh, ¿qué falta?"

"Akira y Nobuko…información sobre su relación".

"Ellos tienen 2 años de relación, se quieren y son pareja, ¿qué más necesitas saber?"

"Muchas cosas, por ejemplo: ¿dónde se conocieron por primera vez?, ¿Cómo fue su declaración de amor?, ¿Su…su primer beso?" - Tsurara apartó su mirada de Kurosagi. Podía sentir las mariposas en su estómago con tan solo mencionar la palabra "beso".

Kurosagi suspiró profundamente y colocó su mano en su frente. _Oh Dios, ¿qué voy a hacer con esta chica? _Cerró sus ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la paciencia. Pensó que bastaría con la información presente, pero, no…esta chica siempre trastorna sus planes…sin ninguna duda, esta navidad será la más larga de su vida.

* * *

><p>Hola! Capítulo 4 subido, por fin! Bueno quise darle un rostro al matrimonio, asi que escogí esta linda pareja...usé su verdadero nombre: Nanako Matsushima y el actor Song Seung-Heon , sobre él cambiaré un poco su nombre!<p>

Aclaraciones: recuerden, las letras en Italics, son pensamientos del personaje

Matsuri: festival

Kurisumasu no kokoro: según mi diccionario de Japones, la palabra "kokoro" significa corazón, mente, espíritu y sentimiento. En esta historia, la definición correcta es "espiritu". "Kurisumasu" es navidad. Festival Espiritu de la Navidad!

Gracias!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

"¡SUBARASHI!" –exclamó Tsurara al contemplar las numerosas luces que adornaban los frondosos arboles. "Ahh Kirei". Ella no podía contener su admiración, desde pequeña, sentía una afición especial por la navidad. La sonrisa que tenia en sus labios se desvaneció al observar a Kurosagi. Su rostro estaba indiferente, y su mirada estaba fija en el camino. ¿_Así está tu corazón…frio…carente de emociones?_, Tsurara se cuestionó mentalmente. _Kurosaki._ Ella cerró sus manos fuertemente y apretó sus labios. Recordó su misión: _Lo ayudaré con los estafadores…pero haré algo más… _Tsurara asintió mientras sus ojos volvían a dirigirse a las luces hasta que… ¡Pum! No se percató que Kurosagi se había parado de repente y tropezó con su espalda. Kurosagi la miró indiferente, y siguió caminando.

Ambos pasaban a través de los arboles que servían de entrada al Matsuri. Kurosagi iba deprisa, quería acabar con todo de una vez. Sin embargo, Tsurara admiraba la belleza ante sus ojos.

"¿Por qué vas tan rápido? Así no podrás apreciar nada." Tsurara alzó su voz.

Sin mirarla, Kurosagi añadió "No estamos aquí para divertirnos, no es una cita, solo es trabajo…ya sabes cual es el tuyo…y…camina más rápido"

Tsurara frunció sus labios. _Tchh, ¿por qué tiene que arruinar el momento?_

Luego de registrar su entrada, Tsurara se sorprendió ante el gran espectáculo: una multitud de personas se esparcían por las diferentes atracciones del Matsuri. Ella abrió su boca inconscientemente y a la vez, sus ojos se nutrían del paisaje. Kurosagi giró su rostro y en ese momento observó a Tsurara tropezando con un chico, el estafador negro sintió un estremecimiento al ver esa escena, y luego de un momento, se dirigió hasta Tsurara.

"¡EHH, cuidado por donde caminas! Le gritó el chico.

"¡Yoshida!

Tsurara despertó del trance y lo observó mientras sus ojos parpadeaban varias veces.

"Quieres controlar a tu novia, parece que esta en otro mundo"

Kurosagi lo miró fijamente, con una mirada llena de oscuridad. "No te preocupes…". Se acercó a ella, por un momento titubeó, entonces, la tomó de la mano y la alejó de ese lugar.

"Ahhhh"- suspiró el estafador negro- "Necesito que te concentres, esto no es un juego", continuó hablando seriamente, "Tienes que tener todos tus sentidos activos…mira lo que ocurrió con ese chico…no quiero imaginarme lo que puede pasar con los estafadores si cometes un error…esas personas son peligrosas…tienes que hacer todo lo que yo diga, ¿entendiste?"

"Si… lo siento", respondió Tsurara apenada.

Kurosagi asintió ante las palabras de ella. Necesitaba que ella estuviera alerta todo el tiempo. En sus pasados trabajos, contaba con la confianza de que destruiría al estafador. Estaba todo planeado y, al final, todo salía como él esperaba. Sin embargo, el trabajo que tenía en ese día era diferente. Estaba acompañado, y gran parte del éxito o fracaso recaía en la actuación de Tsurara. Se sentía inseguro. Pero lo que no se explicaba era ese impulso que sintió cuando aquél chico le gritó a Tsurara. ¿Por qué sintió ganas de pegarle al chico? ¿Por qué quería abrazar a Tsurara para alejarla del chico? _Ahhh, ¿qué me ocurre?_

"¡Akira-kun!"

Kurosagi miró hacia donde provenía la voz. Y abrió sus ojos ante la persona, dueña de esas palabras. Rápidamente, tranquilizó su vista y le mostró una sonrisa.

"Akira-kun, me alegro que estés aquí", mencionó Nanako, acercándose a ellos.

"Gracias, Nanako-san"

Nanako sonrió y luego cambió su mirada hacia Tsurara, que permanecía en silencio. Kurosagi entendió lo que ocurría y actuó veloz.

"Nanako-san, le presentó a mi novia, Kotani Nobuko"

Kurosagi colocó su mano en la espalda de Tsurara y le dió una palmada para que respondiera.

"Mucho gusto", Tsurara inclinó su cabeza.

"El placer es mio, ya ves Akira-kun, tu novia si pudo venir al Matsuri"

"Si, luego de comentarle sobre el propósito del festival, ella accedió"

"Ah, les presentaré a mi esposo, ehh…Heon, ven aquí, por favor"

Se les acercó un hombre joven y bien parecido y les brindó una sonrisa. "Les presentó al presidente de la Corporación Sakura y mi esposo, Heon Matsushima" -y dirigiéndose a su esposo- "amor, ellos son Kusano Akira y Nobuko Kotani"

"Hola, es un placer conocerlos, mi esposa me informó sobre lo que quieres hacer para ayudar y cooperar con Sakura, gracias por tu disposición"

"Arigatou"- contestó Kurosagi, fingiendo una sonrisa.

"Bien, ya nos presentamos, ahora vamos a disfrutar del Matsuri". Les anunció Nanako, tomando por la mano a su esposo.

Las dos parejas se encontraban caminando a través de los establecimientos del Matsuri. Los Matsushima iban tomados de las manos, riendo y comentando entre carcajadas. Mientras que Tsurara y Kurosagi parecían dos desconocidos.

_Se supone que actúe como su novia pero, ¿qué debo hacer? _ En ese momento Tsurara observó algo que le llamó la atención. "Kingyo sukui" –Tsurara habló en voz alta, atrayendo a los Matsushima y a Kurosagi. Tsurara se acercó al estanque con peces dorados y se arrodilló.

"Oh, me encanta ese juego", comentó Tsurara.

"A mi también me gusta, es divertido…pero no es fácil, los peces son muy rápidos", Nanako habló. Kurosagi se limitó a sonreír.

"¿Quieres jugar?" mencionó el señor del puesto. A Tsurara le brillaron los ojos. "pero necesitas una pareja para jugar"

"Ese juego es individual, no se necesita a nadie", Kurosagi habló sin pensar, saliéndose por completo de su caracterización de Akira. _Ah, shimata…piensa rápido…_ "Es lo normal, ¿verdad?"

"En este caso, es especial, se debe jugar en parejas"

"Así es Akira-kun, recuerda, uno de los propósitos del matsuri es compartir con los seres queridos", mencionó Nanako.

"Nobuko-chan, ¿quieres jugar?, le preguntó Nanako.

Los ojos de Tsurara se dirigieron a Kurosagi. Y este no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

"Claro, vamos a jugar" dijo Kurosagi mientras se acercaba a una sorprendida Tsurara. Kurosagi se agachó y le obsequió una mirada penetrante. Tsurara comprendió el mensaje y cambió su mirada hacia el estanque.

El señor de puesto les dijo: "Escojan su instrumento".

Rápidamente, Tsurara tomó el poi y, sonriendo lo llevó hasta sus ojos- "Yo atraparé al pez".

"¿Estas segura de lo que dices?", preguntó Kurosagi – "Yo fui campeón de este juego en mi escuela, así que debo tener el poi", se acercó a Tsurara pero ella lo escondió.

"No, es mio, yo lo escogí primero". _Ja, no se lo dar_é.

" Dámelo". _Yoshida…_

"No"

Kurosagi se sorprendió con la reacción de Tsurara pero no se dio por vencido. Se acercó a ella y trató de quitárselo pero Tsurara lo esquivó. _¿Qué estas haciendo? _, pensó Kurosagi.

"Jajajajajajajaja"

Kurosagi y Tsurara observaron a los Matsushima. La pareja soltaban carcajadas mientras los señalaban. Tsurara sintió nervios y Kurosagi recuperó su estado tenso. _Rayos, se me olvidó por completo mi caracterización_, pensó el estafador negro. _Baka, Tsurara…ahora ¿qué hago?_, se preguntó Tsurara.

"Jajajaja", Tsurara comenzó a reírse junto a los Matsushima. Kurosagi le siguió el juego y sonrió.

"Ah, chicos, ¡linda escena! mencionó Heon.

"Ehhh, sumimasen… ¿van a jugar? Hay más personas que desean jugar" indicó el señor del puesto.

"Sí, mi novia atrapará al pez". Tsurara observó como Kurosagi tomaba el envase entre sus manos y se agachaba para comenzar el juego. Ella permaneció inmóvil. Entonces, a Kurosagi se le ocurrió algo solo para molestarla: "Nobu-chan, ven- llamándola con su dedo- vamos a comenzar, cariño…" Tsurara abrió sus ojos.

_Ja ja ja…Yoshida, es tu culpa…_

"Mi amor…" el estafador negro observó como las mejillas de Tsurara adquirían un color rosado. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia el estanque sin mirarlo. Se agachó y sin querer sus ojos se encontraron con su rostro. Tsurara tragó. Kurosagi la observaba profundamente, una mirada muy intensa. Ella cambió su mirada y trató de concentrase en el juego.

_Bien, Tsurara, demuéstrales cómo se juega_, declaró Tsurara mentalmente.

"Buena suerte", le deseo Kurosagi. Tsurara lo miró y sin querer soltó el poi dentro del estanque. "¡No!", exclamó. El estafador negro soltó una risa mientras observaba cómo Tsurara colocaba su mano dentro del estanque para recuperar el poi. _Yoshida, la reina del poi…jajajaja_, pensó Kurosagi tratando de aguantar el deseo de reír fuertemente.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

"Te lo dije, sigo siendo el campeón del Kingyo sukui" mencionó Kurosagi con orgullo.

Tsurara alzó sus ojos y lo observó con enojo. _Es tu culpa. ¿Por qué me hablaste de aquella manera? "Mi amor"…_Tsurara tocó sus mejillas, las podía sentir muy calientes. No sabía que era tan vulnerable. _Ahh…cálmate. _

Ambas parejas se encontraban esperando para entrar al karaoke.

"Quiero comer algo", mencionó Nanako. "Nobu-chan, acompáñame a comprar takoyaki, mientras ellos esperan"

Nanako tomó la mano de Tsurara. Kurosagi, antes de que pudiera decir algo, observó a las dos mujeres perdiéndose entre la multitud. De pronto, sintió el latido de su corazón, se estaba acelerando. Tsurara no estaba a su lado, ella estaba con la estafadora. No podía protegerla. _Protegerla...no, es que me preocupe por ella. Es por mi trabajo…solo eso,_ pensó el estafador negro.

"Akira-kun, tienes una hermosa novia", mencionó Heon.

Kurosagi lo observó con cara aturdida. "Si, ella es hermosa".

"¿Cómo la conociste?

Kurosagi se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras y repitió: "¿Cómo la conocí?". Heon asintió. El estafador negro bajó su vista y recordó a Tsurara_: __"Muchas cosas, por ejemplo: ¿dónde se conocieron por primera vez?, ¿Cómo fue su declaración de amor?, ¿Su…su primer beso?"_.

_Ella tenía razón…_ _ahora, ¿qué debo decir? _

"Eh, Aki-"

"Yo le salve la vida", mencionó mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿Eh?"

"Una día me encontraba en la estación del tren, cuando de repente una chica se calló en la vía del tren. Mis piernas actuaron por si solas…el tren estaba muy cerca…salté hacia la vía y la saqué de aquél lugar. Esa chica era Nobuko".

"Increíble, eso es un encuentro único, deben estar destinados a estar juntos", mencionó Heon admirado.

_Destinados a estar juntos…_Desde que conoció a Tsurara, su vida no era la misma. Tsurara era su vecina, se encontraba con ella por todas partes, se entrometía en sus asuntos, y ahora estaba a su lado estafando a alguien. Pero ¿por qué le permitía todo lo anterior? ¿Por qué no la sacaba de su lado? ¿Por qué?

"Aquí hay takoyaki para ustedes", la voz de Nanako lo sacó de sus profundos pensamientos. Rápidamente, Kurosagi buscó con la mirada a Tsurara. No la podía ver. _¿Dónde estas, Tsurara?_ Adivinando lo que le ocurría, Nanako le dijo: "Nobu-chan, está comprando las bebidas, no te preocupes, Romeo…ah, ahí viene" Tsurara caminaba hacia ellos.

"Aquí están las bebidas", mencionó Tsurara sonriendo. Kurosagi se sorprendió con su actitud. _Esta chica parece que está disfrutando…y yo preocupándome…_ El estafador cogió un takoyaki para comerlo.

"Ah, Akira-kun ya sé cómo conociste a Nobu-chan jaja", mencionó Nanako.

Kurosagi se atragantó al escuchar las palabras y luego observó a Tsurara. Ella estaba tensa.

"Oh, mi amor, Akira-kun y yo hablamos de lo mismo", comentó Heon.

Tsurara dirigió sus ojos hacia el estafador negro y tragó profundamente. Estaban en aprietos. Ambos habían hablado sobre el encuentro entre Akira y Nobuko pero, ¿será la misma versión? _Todo esto es planificado por ellos. Yoshida, ¿cuál es tu versión? _Kurosagi sentía sus palpitaciones muy fuertes y tratándose de calmar, cerró sus ojos.

"Akira-kun, eres un héroe, ¡salvaste a Nobu-chan!", exclamó Nanako.

Kurosagi abrió los ojos y miró a Tsurara. Ella lo observaba muy tensa.

"Fuiste muy valiente al rescatarla en la vía del tren".

Kurosagi exhaló. Tal parece que por gracia del destino, ambos dieron la misma versión.

"Si es cierto, Akira-kun fuiste muy valiente", comentó Heon.

Tsurara se sorprendió al escuchar a Heon. Ella comprendió que había comentado lo mismo.

"Gracias, actué sin pensarlo, solo quería sacarla de ese lugar", comentó Kurosagi, al recuperar la confianza.

Al escuchar a Kurosagi, Tsurara sintió como su corazón aumentaba sus latidos.

"Siguiente en la fila", mencionó un chico, indicando a Heon y Nanako, que eran los siguientes para cantar en el karaoke.

"Hace tiempo que no cantó jajaja…será divertido", mencionó Nanako. Ella tomó la mano de su esposo y se dirigieron hacia la mini tarima. Alrededor de la tarima, se agrupaban un grupo de personas, convirtiéndose en el público del Karaoke. Kurosagi aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse a Tsurara.

"Yoshida, ¿por qué demonios te fuiste con esa mujer?", le preguntó un enojado Kurosagi.

"Eh…lo siento…no pensé que fuera un problema, además, esa mujer agarró mi mano, no pude hacer nada"

"Pues no pienses, y no dejes que esa mujer te domine...estuvimos a punto de ser descubiertos, ellos nos están probando"

Tsurara lo miró enojada. "Te dije que faltaba información, sobretodo, cómo se conocieron Akira y Nobuko, pero no me quisiste escuchar"

"Sencillamente, no creí que fuera importante…", dijo tratándose de defender.

"Te equivocaste"

Kurosagi le contestó, "Fue mala suerte, yo no me equivoco…todo esto esta ocurriendo porque te permití que me ayudaras ahhh"

"Yo tenía la razón"

_¿Qué le pasa a esta chica? ¿Por qué sigue insistiendo? _

"Yo-"

"ESTA BIEN, tú tenias la razón… ¿ya estas feliz? " ,el estafador negro alzó la voz, sin embargo nadie, salvo Tsurara lo escuchó. Todo el público estaba escuchando las voces de Nanako y Heon.

Complacida, Tsurara asintió. Pero se le ocurrió algo. _Oh, mi oportunidad para vengarme jeje._ Tsurara todavía podía recordar cómo Kurosagi la molestó cuando jugaban en el Kingyo sukui.

"Exacto, yo tenía la razón y como no me escuchaste debes hacer algo por mi"

"¿NANI?...¿A qué te refieres?"

Tsurara alzó su brazo y apuntó con su dedo. Kurosagi observó hacia esa dirección. El estafador negro abrió sus ojos y observó a Tsurara. Ella asintió.

"EHHH…ni siquiera lo pienses…YO NO VOY A CANTAR"

Aguantando las ganas de reír, Tsurara comentó: "¿Por qué? ¿No lo has hecho antes?"

"Ese no es el punto, yo no voy a cantar"

"Tienes que hacerlo, ¿qué pensaran los Matsushima si no lo haces?"

"¿Qué? Los Matsushima n-"

Tsurara lo interrumpió: "Hazme caso, es una buena idea, los enamorados suelen cantar, sobretodo para las personas que aman"

En es momento, los Matsushima acabaron de cantar. Kurosagi tragó con dificultad. _Cantar…YO….frente a todos…YOSHIDA…argg…¿qué debo hacer? _

"Eso fue divertido, ¿verdad?", mencionó Heon, al acercarse.

Tsurara asintió. Kurosagi permanecía muy pensativo.

"El próximo para cantar, puede pasar", mencionó el encargado.

"¿Van a cantar?", preguntó Nanako.

"Yo…yo voy a cantar", todos miraron a Kurosagi.

_OH, Kurosaki, aceptó…_

"Muy bien Akira-kun", dijo Nanako.

Kurosagi empezó a caminar hacia la tarima. Tsurara le obsequió una sonrisa. El estafador negro sintió un latido muy fuerte. Pero lo ignoró y siguió su camino. Al llegar al lugar escogió la canción que iba a cantar. Y luego, se dirigió al público: "Hola, feliz navidad. Ahora que tengo esta oportunidad quiero dedicarle esta canción a la mujer que amo". Su mirada se dirigió hacia Tsurara. Tsurara se sorprendió con sus palabras. Kurosagi prosiguió: "Tú eres el mejor regalo que he recibido en mi vida, gracias". En ese momento comenzó la música.

Cuando Tsurara escuchó la voz de Kurosagi, sintió una corriente a través de su cuerpo. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Era hermoso…precioso…Fue como si no existiera nada a su alrededor. Solo ellos dos. Estaba hipnotizada…sumida en un sueño.

Kurosagi no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo…estaba cantando… ¿cómo era posible? El estafador negro cerró los ojos. _Tengo que hacerlo bien…hace tiempo que no canto…solía hacerlo…hace mucho tiempo…no, no pienses en eso…_cerró los ojos y se concentró en la canción.

Cuando acabó de cantar, todo el público empezó a aplaudir. Kurosagi se sorprendió. Parece que cantó bien. "Gracias", mencionó Kurosagi.

El encargado comentó: "Wow, eso fue hermoso, ¿y fue dedicado a tu novia o esposa?"

"A mi novia", le contestó Kurosagi.

¿Dónde está la chica? Que suba a la tarima, por favor", mencionó el encargado hacia el público.

"Nobu-chan, ve, te están llamando", le dijo Nanako a Tsurara. Pero ella no respondió. "Nobu-chan…"

"Eh..Si?, mencionó Tsurara aturdida.

"Nobu-chan, te esperan en la tarima, ve". Como no se movía, Nanako la movió. "Ve"

Tsurara comenzó a caminar con timidez hasta que llegó a la tarima.

El encargado habló: "Muy bien, aquí esta la hermosa novia del joven…¿Te gustó? ,le preguntó a Tsurara. Tsurara estaba muy nerviosa, pero logró sacar las palabras de su garganta. "Si, me gustó, es una hermosa canción".

"¿Le tienes algo que decir a tu novio?", pregunto el encargado.

Tsurara miró a Kurosagi y sintió un ardor en su cara. "Eh…gracias, me encanta tu voz", anunció Tsurara.

Kurosagi sintió como se erizaba su piel. No esperaba tal reacción. Tragó fuerte y dijo: "Gracias".

El encargado exclamó: "¡Que hermosa pareja, vamos, aplausos!". El público empezó a aplaudir y de repente comenzaron a decir: "Beso, beso, beso…"

Tsurara y Kurosagi abrieron sus ojos, sorprendidos con el "beso" que pedía la multitud.

_¿Qué? Un beso…no…no es posible…_, pensó Tsurara.

Kurosagi observó a la multitud muy animada. Entre ellos a los Matsushima. _Oh, Dios…_

Tsurara observó que Kurosagi se estaba acercando a ella. Hasta que llegó a su lado. Ella comenzó a temblar. Kurosagi se acercó aun más. Tsurara no podía aguantar más sus nervios y cerró sus ojos. Sintió una mano en su mentón y una respiración muy fuerte.

_Oh Dios..._

* * *

><p>Hola! Cómo va la historia? Oh oh qué pasará? Bye...hasta la próxima !<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Tsurara observó que Kurosagi se estaba acercando a ella. Hasta que llegó a su lado. Ella comenzó a temblar. Kurosagi se acercó aún más. Tsurara no podía aguantar más sus nervios y cerró sus ojos. Sintió una mano en su mentón y una respiración muy fuerte.

_Oh Dios..._

* * *

><p>Sintió una sensación de calor a través de su cuerpo cuando la mano de Kurosagi acariciaba su piel. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco. Las mariposas en el estómago eran muy intensas. Sus manos temblorosas cogieron su ropa tratando de calmarse. Pero entonces sintió algo suave y tierno en su frente. Su beso. Tsurara contuvo el aliento. Ella pudo sentir sus cálidos labios sobre su piel. Esos labios que ella soñaba. Sus labios. <em>¿Es un sueño?<em> Ella pensó. De pronto, ese sueño se rasgó cuando ella sintió que él dejó su lado. Ella suspiró y abrió sus ojos. Él la estaba evitando. Sus ojos estaban muy lejos de su lado.

_Él me besó_... Tsurara estaba en un pensamiento profundo. Su mente repetía la misma escena una y otra vez. Aunque se trataba de un simple beso en la frente, para ella fue muy sorprendente. Ese chico frío que sólo quiere venganza y no quiere amar o ser amado, actuó muy diferente de su actitud diaria. _Ese fue un acto, no es la realidad_... pensó. Pero esa escena le reveló sus verdaderos sentimientos por él. En las últimas semanas, trató de reprimir sus sentimientos. Pero no pudo hacer. ¿Por qué aceptó ayudarlo? ¿Por qué? Ella sabía la respuesta. _Porque... lo amo._

_La besé_... Kurosagi dijo mentalmente. _Bueno, fue un beso de ficción, nada más_. Pero recordaba su piel suave, su aroma dulce y sus labios tentadores. _Espera, ¿en qué estoy pensando? Es Yoshida, esa mujer importuna. _Miró a su lado derecho, ella caminaba en silencio con la mirada perdida. _¿Por qué estoy pensando en ella? Es porque... porque_...

"Nobu-chan, Akira-kun" Tsurara detuvo su andar. Caminaban a través de la tienda de caramelos. "Tenemos que atender algunas cosas, así que disfruten el festival. Nos vemos más tarde!

La pareja se fue. El momento silencioso continuó entre ellos. Kurosagi decidió ponerle fin. "Yoshida, ese… ese beso fue un simple acto. Tsurara levantó la cabeza. "Yo lo sé". Kurosagi sintió un gran golpe en su corazón. ¡_Ah, corazón estúpido, cállate!_ Respiró profundamente. _Por supuesto, él dijo que no era nada, ah, ¿por qué soy tan ingenua?_ Pensó, Tsurara.

Kurosagi necesitaba pensar. ¿Por qué los Matsushima se fueron? ¿Qué pasa con su plan? "Ne, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Tsurara dijo con una voz tranquila. "Estoy pensando", dijo Kurosagi cerrando los ojos.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno ... mira quién está aquí. La voz de un hombre causó un movimiento brusco en Kurosagi. Tsurara abrió los ojos. Kurosagi observó al hombre con cara seria: "Kashima"

* * *

><p>"Quiero fresas y chocolates"<p>

Tsurara lo miró con cara de sorpresa. ¿_Fresas y chocolates? Eh? jajaja, ¿Le gustan las cosas dulces? Espera, no me gustan las fresas._

"No como las fresas, podemos elegir otra cosa?"

Ah? ¿Ella qué? Vamos, que es una mujer, se supone que ... realmente ... bueno ... ¡QUIERO FRESA!

"Lo siento, pero yo las quiero"

"Pero ..."

"Nada de peros ... dijiste que si hacemos esto, puedo elegir los ingredientes, así que digo" fresas ". Kurosagi levantó su mano derecha cerca de la canasta, pero Tsurara logró detenerlo. Él la miró con sorpresa por su acción. Su pequeña mano estaba tocando su muñeca. Ambas miradas conectadas, como un reflejo de su primer encuentro. Permanecieron así por un momento hasta que Tsurara rompió en risas.

" ¡Jajajajaja!"

"Oi, ¿qué tiene de gracioso?"

"Nunca pensé que te gustaría algo dulce"

_¿QUÉ? Ella quiere morir_ ...

"OH, sí ¿por qué?" , dijo con sarcasmo.

"Mmm, era sólo una suposición, es decir, mirándote a ti ... tu personalidad ... pensé que ... Si te conociera más ..." Los ojos de Tsurara se centraron en Kurosagi.

"¿Por qué? No hay nada que conocer ". Tsurara se mordió el labio. Ella lo quiere saber todo sobre él. Tiene que decirle ... ahora.

"Quiero saber más de ti, de verdad". Con un gran valor, declaró.

Kurosagi sintió una sensación en su estómago con esas palabras. Miró hacia el otro lado. ¿Por qué ella sigue molestando con esos sentimientos? ¿Por qué siempre está a su alrededor? ¿Por qué vino a su vida? ¿Por qué está aquí?

¿Por qué su corazón late diferente?

Tsurara se sentía tensa con su silencio. Ella estaba entrando en aguas profundas. Pero esta era su oportunidad. Poco a poco, ella tiene que sanar su corazón.

* * *

><p>Hola! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Me hacen sonreír :) Espero que les guste este capítulo. Bye bye<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Miraron a su frente al pequeño pastel decorado con fresas y trocitos de chocolate.

" Yatta ! " Dijo Tsurara

Kurosagi trató de probar un poco de él, pero antes de que pudiera probarlo, Tsurara lo agarró.

" Oi , ¿qué estás haciendo ? "

" ¿Qué? Estoy tratando de probarlo , ¿no lo ves ? "

" Oh , sí, pero antes de eso , tengo que tomar una foto. Déjame ver ... toma esto". Ella puso el pastel en la mano de Kurosagi . Él lo tomó sin saber qué hacer .

" Ok , ichi , ni, san ... sonríe "

Kurosagi se quedó quieto , sin movimiento .

Con una gran sonrisa Tsurara declaró: "Ahora podemos probarlo". Sin esperar, Kurosagi tomó un pedazo con su cuchara, el que tenía una fresa grande . Era tan delicioso. Le encantaba este pastel. El pastel de Tsurara. Él Trabajó también, bueno, simplemente pasando los ingredientes para decorar la torta. En el procedimiento, se sorprendió de cómo Tsurara se concentró mientras adornaba el pastel. El resultado fue genial.

"¿Es bueno ? "

Era bueno, pero él quería molestarla . _Tos, tos_ ! " Yoshida, qué pusiste aquí ? "

" ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? "

" Tiene un sabor extraño "

"¿Eh? ¿En serio? " . Ella comenzó a oler y a probar un poco del pastel, buscando lo que estaba mal. Kurosagi contuvo las ganas de reír .

" Estaba bromeando "

Ella se quedó inmóvil y lo miró directamente con una cara de sorpresa. ¿_Él ... él está bromeando conmigo?_

Sin pensar, ella colocó su dedo índice, tomó un poco de crema y la puso en la mejilla de Kurosagi .

El estafador negro permaneció inmóvil tratando de digerir lo que pasó. Entonces ...

" Yoshida, ¿estás loca ? " gritó volviendo a la realidad .

" Ohh , sumimasen " Ella dijo avergonzada. _OMG, qué he hecho ?_ "Disculpa, puedo limpiarlo, déjame ayudarte" . Ella estaba buscando un pañuelo en el bolso.

" Lo encontré "

Ella se acercó a Kurosagi , pero él la detuvo . "No te acerques ... dame eso" . Él tomó el pañuelo.

_¡Oh, no , él está enojado ... muy bien, Tsurara_ . " Emm , lo siento mucho , yo estaba tratando de actuar como una novia ... ya sabes , tal vez Kashima -san está cerca" . Ese nombre volvió a recordar su última conversación con Kashima .

* Flashback *

" Bueno, bueno, bueno ... mira quién está aquí ? La voz de un hombre ocasionó un sobresalto en Kurosagi . Tsurara abrió los ojos con incredulidad. Kurosagi observó al hombre, con una cara seria : " Kashima " .

El investigador analizó a Kurosagi, con sus ojos furiosos , como un león tratando de morder a su presa. Pero entonces, miró a Tsurara. Su mirada cambió, cuestionando la presencia de ella.

" Yoshikawa -san, ¿estás con él ?

Tsurara estaba nerviosa, pero los ojos de Kurosagi le transmitieron calma. Ella decidió seguir el acto.

" Sí"

" ¿Por qué estás - " . Fue interrumpido por Kurosagi .

"No es su asunto "

"Es una cita ", dijo Tsurara .

Kashima miró a Tsurara con incredulidad.

"Yoshikawa -san , pensé que usted quería ser fiscal . La integridad en la ley es valiosa , ¿cómo ... ?" Pero se detuvo abruptamente. " Esto es una broma , ¿verdad? "

Kurosagi estaba cansado de él.

" ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No puedo tener una cita con mi novia?", dijo Kurosagi mientras abrazaba a Tsurara hacia su lado. El corazón de Tsurara comenzó a latir rápidamente.

"Un cita? Yo no lo puedo creer "

" Ese no es nuestro problema", dijo el Estafador Negro .

" Ten cuidado con tus palabras , Kurosagi "

" Kashima -san , sólo queremos disfrutar de este día , es normal. No estamos haciendo nada malo". Tsurara mencionó con seguridad.

Kashima permaneció en silencio , mirando a ambos. Se aclaró la garganta. "Ya veo ... entonces, disfruta de ella " .

Kurosagi hizo una leve sonrisa, luego giró , con Tsurara a su lado y empezó a alejarse de Kashima .

* Fin del flashback *

Ella tenía razón, él lo sabía. Se supone que tienen que actuar como tortolitos . La actuación era una obra maestra para él, pero hay un problema cuando está con Tsurara. Él no puede sumergirse fácilmente en el acto. Cuando ella se acerca, o cuando ella habla como si fuera se verdadera novia, cuando ella hace cosas tontas ... Él totalmente pierde la concentración . Se sentía nervioso ... esa sensación no quería sentirla. ¿Cierto? Él tiene un objetivo, tiene que centrarse .

Suspiró . " Ok , tienes razón en eso . Kashima está detrás de nosotros . Definitivamente es consciente de nuestros pasos . Yoshida, has trabajado duro hasta ahora, pero la situación es peligrosa . Existe el riesgo , bueno , siempre, pero no quiero que sigas con esto. Este trabajo, lo haré yo solo".

Ella lo escuchó. Estaba en lo cierto. La situación se vuelve más difícil. Si Kashima sabe acerca de su plan, ellos estarán en grave peligro. Si las cosas iban mal, todos sus sueños desaparecerán obviamente, su carrera . Su lado lógico, le dice que se vaya, pero su corazón le dice que se mantenga firme. Ella tiene que elegir.

" Yo ... yo me voy a quedar " . Con una cara cuestionable, Kurosagi dijo : " ¿Qué? Me puedes dejar , yo no voy a odiarte , o lo que sea . ¿No entiendes la situación? Tú puedes ir a la cárcel y perder tu libertad " .

"Sé que hay mucho peligro, pero yo elijo ayudarte, no importa qué. No soy estúpida , yo entiendo la situación, pero ... yo creo en ti . Vamos a tener éxito". Una sonrisa cómoda se dibujo en la cara de Tsurara .

Él no pudo decir nada . Esas palabras fueron directo a su corazón. Él puede sentirlo, los latidos de su corazón. Él no puede luchar contra ella. ¿La necesita? Emociones encontradas asaltaron su corazón ... Kurosagi sintió un poco de felicidad ... ¿por qué? Se debe a ella?

Él la miró. Ella todavía estaba sosteniendo la pequeña torta. Él se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano, la que tenía el pastel. "Vamos a tomar una foto con el pastel " , dijo. Ella se sorprendió con esas palabras y sonrió. Él abrazó su cintura. Tsurara tragó saliva con dificultad y miró directamente a los ojos. Kurosagi también la estaba mirando. Compartieron un momento, solamente con miradas. Hasta que Kurosagi se aclaró la garganta y tomó su teléfono celular, a su frente. " Ichi, ni, san" . Cosa extraña, él estaba sonriendo .


End file.
